The Ultimate Mission!
by moko-blue
Summary: The rookie nine and team Gai are assigned on a joint S-rank mission! They are up against the most vicious of rogue nins and even akatsuki! Pairings! InoShika, NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, and more to come! Rated T. R&R! Romance/Adventure/Comedy


The Ultimate Mission!

Summary: The rookie nine and team Gai are assigned on a joint S-rank mission! They are up against the most vicious of rogue nins and even akatsuki! Pairings! InoShika, NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, and more to come! Rated T. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: So this is my first story! Please be generous with reviews and enjoy! This first chapter is an intro of some sort... :')

Chapter One

Written by moko-blue

Lady Tsunade's office was a scene of catastrophe, where the course of arguing and pushing around took place. Fists were viscously being exchanged, as well as many infamous death glares. And the ones held responsible for this stir up were twelve young ninja's consisting of four glamorous girls and eight capable boys. As a whole, they are commonly known as the rookie nine and team Gai.

Shizune dashed forward and tried to break up the fight. Eventually she gave up when no one bothered to acknowledge her pleads. They all seemed more caught up in trying to slit the others' throat more than anything.

Only a few were clever enough to stay back, and they were Hinata, Shino and Sakura. Although Shizune could tell by the strained expression on Sakura's face that she was itching to join in the fight too. The only thing preventing her from doing so was the presence of Tsunade, her current master.

Shizune reluctantly bowed her head in defeat, and retreated back to safety, beside her awaiting mistress. Everything had been going so well until Naruto had opened his troublesome mouth by requesting a ridiculously high-rank mission, and thus stirred up the riot. Many of them had questioned each other's capabilities and strengths. And between some of the shinobi, it didn't sit too well.

"SILENCE!"

A loud roar, more like a shock wave than anything, hushed everyone. The room fell silent immediately. A pin drop could easily have been heard.

There, hunched like a beast over her desk was Lady Tsunade. Her expression was unreadable underneath the menacing shadows, masking her face.

"L-lady Tsunade..." Naruto, the current jinjuriki of the nine tails gasped in alarm. He had completely forgotten that they were summoned there to listen to Tsunade's mission plan in the first place . It also went to show how engrossed Naruto had been in his battle against Kiba.

Sakura eyed Naruto fiercely and soon she couldn't take it anymore. She silently slipped to Naruto's side in a matter of moments. The reality of it was quite scary, considering her innocent appearance. Her emerald eyes glistered in the sun's rays like diamonds. This seemed to have caught Naruto for a second, as he was sent in a trance.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"What part of silence don't you get, Naruto?" She hissed into his ear. But for some reason, he wasn't responding. A large vein visibly popped at the corner of her forehead. Naruto still hadn't gotten over admiring Sakura's beauty; he was even drooling.

"Knock it off, knuckle head." Sasuke warned. He wasn't too far away from the two love-birds.

In actual fact, he himself was in quite an awkward position too.

The Uchiha prodigy had his left hand holding Neji's right wrist in a tight grasp. And Neji's left hand was holding Sasuke's right wrist in an equally tight grasp. It looked like a snap-shot from inside a ballroom. Before Tsunade had stopped them all, Sasuke had been in the middle of blocking one of Neji's lethal gentle fists, and Neji had been in the middle of blocking Sasuke's fireball jutsu.

Most of the people who were fighting currently found themselves in similar casualties, but wouldn't dare move from the crazed positions they were in.

Suddenly, movement from the Hokage desk directed everyone's attention back to Lady Tsunade.

And sure enough, she was back on her feet and seemed to have recovered from her earlier outburst. The way her back snapped back into place was almost zombie-like.

Shizune sighed in relief, glad that the situation was back in control. Any sooner and a conversation might have played out amongst Konoha's star shinobi. This could lead to disagreement which could end in another battle raging inside the small and already crowded room.

Tsunade cleared her throat and looked up expectantly at them all. Her battle hardened orbs glowed like a sea of flames. The young ninja's caught her message very quickly and after a little bit of shuffling, they assembled themselves into a presentable line in front of her desk.

It was like the incident had never even happened.

"Right. Now that you're all here and ready, I'll be explaining the details of your joint mission. Listen carefully."

They all nodded without hesitance. Every one of them had a gleam of excitement and potential in the corner of their eye's.

Naruto's powerful, sea blue orbs blazed the most. They were ready.


End file.
